


Bromance

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: What does Tom think about his best friend?





	

He tried to kill me once.

Except for the tortured guilt in his eyes, I wouldn’t have believed him.

He stood beside me back when everyone was still sneering.

When things get bad, his optimistic grin’s always there.

He plays sidekick to my hero, on the Holodeck, in real life. Maybe he knows I still need the ego boost.

It’s Friday night, he could be out on a date. Here on Earth women flock to his smile: Voyager’s most eligible bachelor. Instead he’s babysitting my kid so I can take my wife out.

Sometimes I don’t think I deserve him.


End file.
